


Night Shift on Valentine's

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitals, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine Drabble: Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift on Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble spurred on by my binge-rewatch of _NBC's Night Shift_
> 
> Coincides with Valentine's Day and the **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** prompt; _Valentine's_.

Blaine half-slammed the clipboard on the counter of the nurses’ station, not out of frustration, but from sheer exhaustion. His eyes took in the official diagnoses written on the patient’s chart before adding more notes to it. It had been a busy night in the ER after a minor explosion occurred at a nearby textile factory.

There weren’t that many employees in the building at the time of the explosion considering only the finishing-process department had a night shift; and they only suffered minor burns and slight carbon monoxide inhalation- save for one patient.

Blaine was thinking of that one unfortunate patient when he felt the fatigue set further into his bones. Glancing at the clock behind the counter, it was well past 2am. He could really use a cup of coffee right about now, he thought inwardly.

As if by some telepathic miracle, a steaming cup of coffee- black, two sugars- materialized before him. Blaine turned to look at the source for the heaven-sent gift to find a pair of glinting emerald eyes looking down at him, accompanied by a gorgeous smirk.

“Sebastian,” Blaine breathed. “Thank you. You’re a life-saver.”

Sebastian’s smirk was replaced with a genuine smile as he stepped closer to Blaine. The taller man fiddled with the tubing of the stethoscope draped around Blaine’s neck as he purposely let his fingers slip past the device to trace lightly over the exposed skin of the shorter man’s neck. Blaine sighed in contentment at the touch.

“You’re the life-saver here, Doc,” Sebastian uttered proudly. “What you did with that patient, your quick thinking saved his life.”

The night janitor of the textile factory was the one unfortunate victim of the explosion. While others suffered minor injuries, his was severe; the force of the explosion threw the janitor several feet away from where he stood and he landed on a shard of metal that embedded itself into his body.

Earlier, Blaine rode along with the EMTs when the call came in to the hospital requesting doctors to be at the site for triage. When he reached the janitor, the man was bleeding profusely and was about to go into shock. He needed to be quick and considering the lack of medical supplies, he needed to improvise.

“We’re going to pull the shard out of him,” Blaine announced.

“But he’ll bleed out,” one of the EMTs said.

“No, he won’t. Not on my watch. His renal artery is cut, I’m going to clamp it and we’re going to do a DPL. Start a saline line; we’re going to do a transfusion with his own blood,” Blaine instructed expertly.

And that was how Blaine had saved the janitor’s life at the scene. Once he was safely transported to the hospital, Blaine left him in the care of the very capable hands of the surgeons.

“How is he, by the way?” Blaine asked Sebastian.

“He’s stable. Just came out of surgery, actually. I was just on my way there with extra blankets. Don’t want him to be cold after losing that much blood,” Sebastian said matter-of-factly, his fingers still ghosting over Blaine’s skin.

It was one of the things Blaine admired about Sebastian; the taller man was one of the ER’s best nurses; quick, competent and compassionate. Sebastian was always willing to go the extra mile to ensure the patients were comfortable, to make them feel safe. And his assistance made Blaine’s job exponentially easier.

It didn’t hurt that Sebastian was a sight for sore eyes, either.

They had been stumbling into the on-call room together for weeks now; limbs tangled around each other as soon as the door was locked and the cot groaned and strained from their combined weight and love making.

Blaine loved Sebastian’s company- in every sense of the word, but there was a tacit agreement between them to keep it a secret; workplace romance was a gray area. So he settled for moments like this; brief conversations over coffee and melting under Sebastian’s stolen touches.

Sebastian’s hand fell away from Blaine as he reached into the front pocket of his scrubs and pulled out something wrapped in tissue paper. Blaine was nursing the much needed cup of coffee when Sebastian placed the wrapped bundle on the counter in front of him.

Blaine looked over the rim of the coffee cup to find a single heart-shaped sugar cookie with pink and white icing resting in the folds of the tissue.

“Some of the nurses up in paediatrics made a whole bunch. Thought you could use a pick-me-up,” Sebastian mumbled shyly, waiting anxiously for a reaction from Blaine.

One of the downsides of working the night shift was that his days were usually blurred together and he would often forget the date. Tonight was a prime example.

Settling his coffee cup on the counter, Blaine then traced the ornate piece of dessert lightly and smiled up at Sebastian.

Looking pleased with Blaine’s reaction, Sebastian leaned in closer and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Doc” before turning on his heel and walking towards one of the patient’s rooms.

“Sebastian!” Blaine called out a little bit too loudly.

Sebastian halted with a squeak of his sneakers on the linoleum floor.

With purposeful steps, Blaine closed the distance between them and crashed his lips against the taller man’s, right in the middle of the ER.

Gray area in the workplace be damned.

He deserved this.

 _They_ deserved this;

To be open about their feelings,

To be happy.

There was a huge grin on Sebastian’s face when they broke apart- a grin he was sure mirrored his own.

“Come over after shift later. I’ll make us breakfast,” Blaine proposed.

The grin on Sebastian’s face grew wider as he leaned down to whisper on Blaine’s lips, “As you wish, Doc” before pressing their lips together again.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Note: Diagnostic peritoneal lavage (DPL) is a surgical diagnostic procedure to determine if there is free floating fluid (most often blood) in the abdominal cavity.


End file.
